Wow
by Oujdagirl
Summary: Nessie has to tell Edward that she's getting married. How does Edward react? Set after J's new clients and post BD. Father/Daughter Oneshot.


**All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer © [Tell me where SM lives and I'll beg her for the characters, until then, I don't own them]**

**I'm setting this after my other twilight story, **_**J's new clients**_**, when Renesmee and Jacob come back from visiting Zafrina and her sisters in the Amazon. This is a one-shot and can be read separate from the other story. I have another father/daughter one-shot written for Bella & Charlie. The other one is called **_**Father's Day in Forks**_**.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Renesmee POV

I rested my head on Jacob's shoulder as the plane started to rise. I tried to remember what had happened in the last week. We had visited Zafrina and her sisters, Jacob had come with me (Mom and Dad weren't too happy about that but Jacob and I both insisted), then, last night before we were about to leave: Jake had gotten down on one knee, and _proposed_. I smiled at the thought, of course I had said yes. I was his imprint, we were meant to be together. I loved him.

"Ness, honey? You okay? What's wrong? Do you want to sleep?" asked my _fiancé._ His voice was clouded with worry and I mentally chuckled at his train of thought. Jacob worried way too much.

I lifted my head and smiled at him, "Naw, I'm not tired, I'm just thinking." I rested my head back on his shoulder.

Jake took a breath of… relief I think, "What about?"

I lifted my hand and the ring that belonged to Jake's mother sparkled in the light, it was beautiful. "What do you think I'm thinking about?" I teased.

Jake didn't say anything but I felt his lips press into my hair and I smiled again.

I started to think about the next few days, telling my family: no doubt Alice would beg to plan the wedding; I would give in just like my Mom had. Emmett and Jasper would make stray jokes about mine and Jake's marriage, maybe about our age or how we may end up pregnant straight after like my parents. I smiled at this thought, I'd love to have children; but I had no clue if I _could_ have them, and anyway: I didn't want them so soon, maybe later.

Then one of my stray thoughts made me panic, "Jake, what am I going to say to Mom and Dad?" I suddenly thought of my Dad's inevitable reaction. I pressed my hand to Jacob's cheek to show him breaking the furniture, I was sure he would react like this.

"You seem to forget, they got married young too. And anyway, they knew this day was coming, since the day you were born."

I nodded but the worries wouldn't go away, I hoped that Mom would shield our minds at the airport, at least until we got to the house. I wanted to tell them when they were all in the same room: more witnesses, Dad couldn't attack Jake if Emmett and Jasper were there to restrain him.

I was sure that Mom would be okay with it, she'd even talked about the subject before we left, I remembered the night before we'd flown, I was packing and Mom had come into my room and sat me down on the bed.

"_Ness, you know how you and Jacob have been dating for a year now?"_

_I remembered taking a deep breath; I didn't want this conversation, "Yeah?"_

"_Well, you realise that Jacob might be looking to settle down soon, I was wondering if you felt the same way…"_

_I smiled at my Mom, of course I felt the same way, and I loved him. "Mom, I love him. I'd love for us to settle down soon… but I doubt Jake would want this so soon. You know how he is."_

_Mom had smiled knowingly and embraced me tightly before helping me to finish packing in a perfectly comfortable silence; I guess that was part of the Swan gene. _

My yawn interrupted my thoughts and Jake saw through my earlier lie, "See? You _are_ tired, you can sleep if you want, I'm gonna try and sleep too."

"Fine," I pouted. "But if you start snoring, the whole cabin'll wake up, you know that don't you?"

Jake just grinned and I closed my eyes, dreaming about the most recent, yet best trip I'd ever had.

EPOV

Both Bella and I were anxious to see our only daughter again, she was fully grown and officially an adult now, but that didn't stop us loving her as if she was a little girl. I missed her little fingers and toes and how she used to bounce on my knee when she was small. I was sure Bella missed this too. But she had to grow up, and with her new age came Jacob. I scowled at the thought of _my_ daughter going somewhere with _Jacob_. He was my friend and I considered him my brother, but still… He _imprinted _on my _daughter_.

My lovely wife turned to me and locked one of her hands in mine it was quite hard to do because one of my arms was around her waist, "You're as bad as Charlie. Nessie is _fine._"

"I thought that _I_ was the mind reader," I teased. Bella laughed.

"You are, but I'm your wife, they share the same abilities," replied Bella. "By the way, I'm shielding Nessie and Jacob when they get back."

I felt the need the break something, when I had first met her I couldn't read her mind and now I had a daughter I couldn't read _her_ mind. The only minds I actually _wanted_ to see, I was almost always locked out of, and it wasn't fair.

Bella noticed my grimace, "She's growing up, Edward, if you knew her thoughts about Jacob, I'm sure that you would try and kill him. And that wouldn't help anything."

I scowled at Bella, but knew her words were correct. But I stopped my train of thought because I heard one of the most familiar minds in my life, Renesmee's. I whipped my head round to see my daughter, just as Bella shielded her and Jacob's mind. I didn't have time to scowl because Nessie and Jacob ran towards us. I hugged Nessie and Jacob, both of them with one arm as my other arm was still wrapped firmly around my wife.

Nessie broke the short silence, "Missed you, Dad. You too, Mom."

"Missed you too, Ness, Now tell me all about your trip, how's Zafrina?" Asked my wife as she pulled her towards the car, I'd noticed that she acted a lot like Esme when it came to Renesmee. I stopped listening to their conversation as it went in to depth about their trip. I turned to Jacob and we grinned at each other as I took one of the suitcases out of his hand.

"How're you, Jacob? Did you like your trip?" I asked; mine and Jacob's conversations were far and few between. We were both happy enough to sit in each other's company. He was easier than Emmett who always wanted to wrestle or Jasper who would rather read. Jacob and I had _cars_ to discuss.

"Yeah, it was great. Zafrina's pictures are awesome!" He grinned even wider and I wished that Bella hadn't shielded his mind, it was still very hard for her but she did it anyway.

None of us said anything else until we reached the car. Bella was grinning and I was confused as to why she was as I put the suitcases in to the boot of my Volvo. I randomly thought that I needed to get a new car soon; my car was going out of style.

When I climbed into the driver's seat, I whispered to Bella, "What's so funny, love?" We both knew that everyone in the car could hear us but she whispered back.

"Renesmee and Jacob have some news, Edward. They'll tell us when we get home."

I turned around to face my daughter and her boyfriend, Jacob looked sheepish and Nessie looked guilty, immediately, I thought the worst.

Bella recognised my expression, probably from Charlie, and opened her thoughts to me, _you are most definitely worse than Charlie; at least he wasn't this shifty every time I mentioned "news"_. The shield snapped back around her mind and she grinned at me. I tried to return the gesture, but I could tell it didn't reach my eyes.

Instead of fretting, I did something I hadn't done in years, I concentrated on the road as I drove back home.

* * *

Renesmee POV

We pulled in at the main Cullen house and I remembered something that my Mom had told me while we walked back to the car. We were moving soon. I decided that I wanted to have the wedding here in Forks before we moved, Forks was my home, but that also meant that the wedding would be so much sooner.

Jake and Dad both pulled a suitcase out of the boot, both of them handling the luggage as if they didn't weigh forty kilos each (Alice's fashion sense had rubbed off on me, I liked nice clothes) though I knew that if anyone in the family carried those bags-including me- it would weigh the same, a feather.

As Jake and Dad put the suitcases down at the door, my eyes locked with Jake's. It was time to tell the family, and he nodded. I still had my left hand pushed firmly into my jacket pocket as I called to my family, "Hey guys can you come down to the living room? Jake and I have some news."

Everyone sped from their individual activities to sit on the white sofa in front of me. I saw Alice concentrating very hard, when she caught my gaze, she smiled widely. Of course, she saw this coming. I then looked at my father who was looking between Alice and me with a confused expression. She was blocking him.

Carlisle broke the silence while he walked slowly in to the room with his arm around Esme's waist, "Hello, Nessie, Jacob, we are glad you too are back safe. We heard you had news?"

I opened my mouth, but no words came out, Jake saw this and spoke for me. I smiled gratefully.

"Well, guys… Umm… I guess Alice already knows."

Alice nodded her head tightly; her expression was slowly becoming distracted rather than concentrated. She must've been finding it hard to block Dad.

I turned to my father, the one person's blessing and opinion that mattered the most, "Daddy, we're getting married."

EPOV

I found it hard to make sense of my daughter's words. She pulled her hand out of her jacket pocket and I understood why she had it in there in the first place. On her ring finger was a diamond ring. Bella stopped shielding my daughter's and her boyfriend's minds and I saw the ring reflected in two extra minds. Jacob's said that it was his mother's. Then the room was filled with cheers of joy.

"Oh Ness! Please, please, _please_ let me plan your wedding." Alice.

"How wonderful." Esme.

"Aww! My baby's all grown up!" Bella. She threw her arms around Nessie's neck.

"Whoo hoo, Jake!" Emmett.

"Good on you, man, you're gonna be part of the Cullen Clan." Jasper.

"You'd better look after her." Rosalie.

"Congratulations, Renesmee, Jacob." Carlisle.

I was the only one that hadn't said anything. Everyone else had said something.

I managed to crack a smile and Nessie threw her arms around my neck, "Daddy, you okay?"

I hadn't been daddy in such a long time how ironic that I should be Daddy when my daughter was all grown up. My thoughts were still scrambled as I struggled to form a coherent response, "Yes, I'm okay. I'm brilliant. My baby girl is getting married!" I then did something that not even Alice would suspect. I picked up my baby and twirled her round the room. Laughing.

All the thoughts in the room were lost to me as I put my daughter down and she giggled like a little girl, but she wasn't a little girl anymore, she was getting married. And I was _happy_.

As I tuned back into the room, so many kind thoughts bombarded me, all them thinking the same thing.

_Wow._

* * *

**I thought I'd end it there, it seems right. Sorry it's so short, but I hope you guys liked it!**

**I hope I got Edward's reaction right, he had known this was coming for ages!**

**I might try and finish this properly if people want me to, though I'm quite happy with this ending.**

**XD**

**Please Review!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
